


The Story of Mal (that isn't the title it's just in the making)

by MaLHeM



Category: MaLHeM, Myself; Yourself
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, My fic, Real Life, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLHeM/pseuds/MaLHeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal; a teen boy with teen problems, has suffered from many things. Lost friendships, falling outs, even insanity. Now take a peek into the Mal's personalities whose intentions are sometimes crazier than the life he lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Mal (that isn't the title it's just in the making)

**Author's Note:**

> A work in the making.

“ The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our 

souls...” 

-Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

 

Let me ask you something reader? When exactly did you know when your heart was doing the right thing? Has yours ever beat for someone who you believed to be good but was in fact the opposite of your expectations. Not only that, but you find yourself around people, whether you want to or not, who are not as true as you thought they were. Hundreds...no thousands, possibly millions of people out there who's day in their life is just a struggle itself. Then there's you. You may be one of those people who may have or still are struggling with each and any other waking day that life has for you. In a weird way, they're actually relatable to some parts of me. There are many things in my life that I thought would get in the way of my so called “average” life. Watching these people struggle only showed me that possible minds could exist. I learned a lot for MY mind during a long trail of happiness and sadness. Filled with many things such as the nature and unnaturalness of humans. The type of people I saw was simply the type who do nothing but spread the curse of darkness and allow themselves to be swallowed and even driven by it. It made me glance at myself in such a manner; what made me different. It was only my control that made me different. So, to sum up this introduction, I show a glimpse of my not so average teenage life.  

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my book whose name is yet to be given


End file.
